That's Poetic, That's Pathetic
by Dr. Divinity Cohen
Summary: Short poems from the eyes of our characters. Please Review. I'm also taking suggestions on coupling for the next chapters. Just say what you'd like to see when you review.
1. Mark Cohen

Disclaimer: The words are mine but the characters are not.

Author's Note: This is a series of poems from the eyes of the characters of RENT. Chapter 1 is Mark.

Unfulfilled Life

So maybe I don't live  
But I live through them  
Seeing little lights flicker and die  
Behind eyes of my last remaining friends.

I've disappeared behind it,  
My mask of a camera.  
I lived all their lives  
When they couldn't.

So now as the last lights die  
I remember them.  
Do they remember me?  
Their lives were short but filled  
Outlasting me and mine.  
My life is long, but missing,  
Unfulfilled as they die.

Authors Note: The next poem will be Tom Collins.


	2. Tom Collins

Disclaimer: Still don't own this

Author's Note: Please Review

My Angel

You were my light  
As the power shut down  
You were the passion  
Those songs were about  
My Angel

I didn't understand  
Why love would matter  
My only thoughts of  
Revolution  
My Angel

And you appeared  
Like a presence  
Sent from Heaven  
To save me  
My Angel

My Angel...


	3. Joanne Jefferson

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Author's Note: I would _really_ like some reviews

Could a Diva Like Her Love a Priss Like Me?

In all honesty  
I am _not_ a theater person  
But when she gives me that look  
I am

When she takes the stage  
I feel like dancing  
To the beat of her drummer  
I flow

But does my diva deceive?  
When I glance the other way  
Baby's hot as fire  
I'm not the only one to notice

This girl's got me insane  
Her heat blurs her actions  
So she flirts  
And still expects me to take her

I'm plain as I get  
I don't have her passion  
But I don't lack it  
There's a burning flame beneath me

My fire burns only for her  
Hot enough to light my eyes  
I love my diva.  
But can my diva love me?


	4. Mimi Marquez

Disclaimer: I still don't own this, I promise

Deny My Disease

Take me away  
Don't make me remember  
What's wrong  
Just let me feel  
What's right

I just want some fun  
Before I know it I'll be  
Gone

I can't deny that my habits  
Are deadly  
And I'll be quick to go

But I can deny  
That I'm dying from it  
I'm living  
So please Take Me!  
Don't deny me  
Deny my disease...


	5. Roger Davis

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

Author's Note: If you read this please review it.

Deny My Disease reprise

For years I lived  
For years I die  
No other day  
No way  
To say  
Goodbye

The ones I have loved  
Outlast me  
Or go before me  
Free  
Before the disease...  
No...

They haven't died  
They wake  
Reborn  
Alive  
But I die...

Without her  
This world is nothing  
My April faded into nothingness  
No May to follow her out

And my Mimi...  
Denial...  
I can't deny her  
I can't deny my disease...


	6. Maureen Johnson

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Some reviews would be nice.

Falling Star

Open on a black stage  
Two lights casually fall  
To the middle  
Of the no longer black stage

A roar  
Erupts  
In the crowd  
And I'm there

You look at my body  
But do you see me?  
You hear the noise  
But do you listen?

This diva needs you!  
She needs you...  
She can't be a falling star


	7. Angel Dumott Schunard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: This one is short so there are two chapters today. Please Review.

Heavenly Haiku

In heaven I wait  
For my Collins to return  
I still watch my friend


	8. Benjamin Coffin III

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Author's Note: Last chapter, please review

Villain of the Piece

I've tried to do some good  
Help my friends  
Help my neighborhood  
But they're clouded by  
Bohemian beliefs

We all had this dream  
But I'm the one to pursue it  
Does that always mean  
That I'm the villain of the piece?  
When there are worse things  
I could have done

A center for the arts  
I thought  
That's what they want  
What I want  
And I'll gain back acceptance  
But they couldn't see it

They just saw their home  
Their homeless infested  
Decaying  
Decomposing  
Filth ridden home

And blamed me  
For escaping this place  
Are they really angry  
Or are they jealous  
That I made my life better

Bohemia, Bohemia  
Once I called you my own  
Now I call you my mistake  
This new world is my home


	9. Mark Cohen to Maureen Johnson

Disclaimer: I don't own these people or thoughts. The poems I came up with though.

Author's Note: I really enjoy writing poems, almost as much as I enjoy getting reviews, but only almost. The next set of 8 will deal with emotions and relationships.

Drama Queen  
I tell myself I'm over her  
I tell myself it's better this way  
I tell myself that if she's happy  
So am I.

I tell myself this when the two of them kiss  
I tell myself this when she comes my way  
I tell myself this when she's sitting beside me  
But I want her the same

I tell myself she's over me  
I tell myself she's playing for the other team  
I tell myself she was to good for me  
Everyday it's the same old thing

I tell myself to move on  
I tell myself there are other fishies in the sea  
I tell myself I have to be strong  
There will be someone out there someday

I tell myself all these fucking lies  
Every day of my fucking life  
My drama queen doesn't my drama  
I don't need my drama  
No one needs my drama

But I'm not alone  
I have all of them  
AndI don't know why I feel empty  
But when she's around...

When she's around...

When she's around...

I'm there...

Yet I'm no where to be found


	10. Roger Davis to Mimi Marquez

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers.  
Also, if you review this please leave suggestions of who you think I should couple up for some poetry!  
And sorry if this one sucks. Roger is difficult to write as.

Dizzy Thoughts of You

I should tell you  
I should...  
No...  
Yes...  
Wait...  
What?

Your smile is like  
What is it?  
Are you cold?  
Do you need me?

I need you  
But I won't admit it  
Not to you anyway  
To everyone else  
But not to you

Of course I care  
I'm just...  
Wait...  
Well...  
Not strong with...  
Words I guess

It's crazy  
How things work  
Like that  
When you spend your days  
Writing songs  
But those aren't really  
The words...

I should tell you  
But I know I won't  
Maybe another day  
Not today  
No day but...  
No...  
I should tell you...

I should tell you...

I should tell you...

What?


	11. Maureen Johnson to Joanne Jefferson

Disclaimer: I don't own this, nope, not at all.

Author's Note: With 2 votes Maureen and Joanne will be the next piece I do! I'm still doing the vote system, so here are the couples I know I will incorporate.  
Mimi to Roger  
Benny to Mimi  
Mimi to Benny  
Joanne to Maureen  
Angel to Collins  
Collins to Angel  
Maureen to Mark

If you have a request for anything that isn't on the list I can do something for it. I'm always open to new ideas, I have no biases against any fanfiction coupling. So drop me some feedback!

Wild and Mild

Pretending  
That's what you do  
That's what I do

You pretend you're  
"Mild"  
"Disciplined"  
"Normal"

If you don't remember right  
I saw you that night  
Dancing along side me  
On the table top  
To the bohemian life

You always pretend  
But I've seen what they don't  
I've seen you light up  
When your passion kicks in  
I've seen you  
Where no one else has

You tamed the lion  
I want to release yours  
You grounded this airhead  
But I want to lift you up

I just want you to believe me  
Baby  
Take me or leave me  
Baby  
(As long as it isn't leave me  
I'm good with you  
Where we are)

But baby,  
Let it free  
Express yourself  
Through me!

This diva needs her...  
Lawyer?  
That doesn't sound right.  
This diva needs her...  
Lover.

That's better.


	12. Tom Collins to Angel Dumott Schunard

Disclaimer: I don't own this, no really, I don't.

Author's Note: Okay, this was the second request I got so I'm going to do a Collins to Angel. If you have any request for romance based poems let me know, as soon as I finish with these all I'm going to start some friendship ones.

And this one is really short because I feel like I've already gotten his and Angel's thoughts out through my original two pieces. So I hope you like it anyway.

Angel In My Eyes

More of a women than I've ever known  
More of a man than I've ever seen  
More of a lover than I've ever dreamed of  
Morelikea savior tome


	13. Mimi Marquez to Roger Davis

Disclaimer: Still don't own this

Author's Note: I'm back baby!

An Understanding You Have to Make

There's an understanding you have to make  
If you think that I'll be your girl  
I'm not looking for some sappy  
Yours forever  
Bullshit  
I'm just looking for a good time  
With a boy that I love

I would quit for you  
I would withdraw for you  
But I would never change for you  
Because I'm who I am  
And that's just an understanding you have to make

Do you think you can do it?  
Do ya, baby?  
Do you think you can see me how I see you  
And not just as the lost little girl  
You have to protect  
Like so many others seem to

Can you take me where I want to go  
Or will you run away when the going gets tough  
I need a man that is stronger than me  
Cause God knows I'm not strong enough  
To hold my head as high as it  
Damn well deserves to be  
I need your strong hands, big hands  
To hold me up  
To help me touch the sky

And that's just an understanding you'll have to make


End file.
